warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitestorm
|pastaffie = ThunderClan, LionClan (Modern) |age=66 moons (5.5 years) at death |death=Killed by Bone |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Deputy: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Whitekit ''Unknown Whitestorm Whitestorm Whitestorm Whitestorm |familyt = Mother: Father: Mate: Daughter: Sons: |familyl = Snowfur Thistleclaw Willowpelt Sorreltail Sootfur, Rainwhisker |mentor = Patchpelt |apps = Sandstorm, Brightheart |precededby1 = Fireheart |succeededby1 = Graystripe |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, Tigerclaw's Fury, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour, Shattered Peace, SkyClan's Destiny, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope}} Whitestorm is a big, thick-furred, long-bodied, muscular, snowy -white tom with yellow eyes and tufted ears, one of which has a scar behind them. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Whitestorm is seen in the ThunderClan patrol that goes to go to visit the RiverClan camp to claim Sunningrocks. Bluefur is seen whispering to him. Bluestar's Prophecy :Whitekit is an only kit, born to Snowfur and Thistleclaw. He befriends the only other kit living in the nursery at the time of his birth, Tigerkit. :Bluefur watches him and Tigerkit giving Brindlekit and Frostkit, who were born a half-moon after Whitekit, a tour of the camp. Bluefur remarks that she wants Whitekit to stay young for a long time and to chase nothing fiercer than a moss-ball. :While Whitekit enjoys himself as a kit, Snowfur misses her independence and freedom as a warrior. As a result, one day, Bluefur takes Snowfur out of the camp so she can stretch her legs and be in the forest again. Snowfur gets killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing off a ShadowClan patrol. A ThunderClan patrol consisting of Adderfang, White-eye, Thrushpelt, Dappletail, and Windflight find Bluefur over Snowfur's body. Adderfang tells Bluefur that he'd tell Thistleclaw, Stormtail, and Sunstar about Snowfur's death, but Bluefur must tell Whitekit herself. :At first, when Bluefur goes to tell Whitekit about his mother's death, he believes that Snowfur does not like him anymore, and that was why she wouldn't be coming home. Bluefur explains that Snowfur loves him, and she will watch him from StarClan. Whitekit asks if he can visit her, forcing Bluefur to finally say that Snowfur is dead. Robinwing offers to share her milk and nest, but Whitekit wails that he only wants Snowfur. He curls next to his mother's body and vows to live outside with her. He won't accept Robinwing's milk or her nest. :A half-moon later, Bluefur is still deeply depressed by her sister's death. Whitekit has allowed Robinwing to take care of him, and Bluefur continues to put distance between him and herself. Tawnyspots tells Bluefur that he will no longer spare her from patrols and hunting parties, and points out that neither Thistleclaw nor Whitekit have let grief take over them. After a terrifying dream in which both Snowfur and Whitekit drown, Bluefur vows to spend more time with him, due to the dream and her desire to remove Whitekit from Thistleclaw's dangerous influence. :When Sunstar forces Bluefur and Thistleclaw to hunt together, Bluefur finds that the latter task may be difficult considering that Thistleclaw warns Bluefur to stay away from his son, or else. Bluefur bares her teeth and refuses to listen. :Bluefur is jealous when Thistleclaw receives an apprentice, Tigerpaw, before her, but Whitekit tells her he was glad, because that meant he could be her apprentice. Bluefur takes Thistleclaw's duties as a mentor, limiting his time to be with his son, as an opportunity to have more of an influence over Whitekit. :Bluefur hopes to become Whitekit's mentor, and when it is about time for Whitekit to be apprenticed, Bluefur requests that Sunstar grant her Whitekit as her apprentice; Sunstar gently declines because Bluefur basically mothered Whitekit after Snowfur's death, and she would be too soft with him, consequently. :Sunstar gives Whitekit Patchpelt as a mentor, a choice that Bluefur approves of. Once he has completed his training, he becomes a warrior, Whitestorm. Bluefur is very proud of him, especially because he has not caved to his father's darkness. :Even after Bluefur becomes a queen, loses her kits, and then becomes deputy, she remains close to Whitestorm. He cheers loudly for her when she becomes deputy, second loudest only to Thistleclaw, who seems to yowl to StarClan themselves in outrage that he was passed over for deputy and to convince the Clan that she had his full support. She even remains close to him after she becomes leader. :One day, Bluestar and Whitestorm walk along the Twoleg border, recalling memories of his kithood. She stops him, however, when she sees a ginger kittypet who nearly catches a blackbird. She is in awe when she sees his fiery pelt, and he wonders if he'll be a threat to their prey. Bluestar says nothing and the two go back to camp. :In the manga, he returns to camp with Lionheart and the ginger kittypet, Rusty. He explains to Bluestar that he seems strong for a kittypet and Rusty proves it by attacking Longtail when he taunts him about his collar. Firestar's Quest :In the beginning of the book, Firestar fondly remembers his old friend, and thinks Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw, and Rainpaw will follow in their father's footsteps. When Firestar first sees Cloudstar, he thinks that he is Whitestorm, and that he had come from StarClan to see him. But he is larger and not as lithe as Cloudstar. Whitestorm's mate, Willowpelt, is killed saving their son, Sootpaw, from a badger. Firestar pities the littermates; Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw and Rainpaw because they had lost their father Whitestorm five moons ago and now they just lost their mother. SkyClan's Destiny'' :Whitestorm appears in one of Leafstar's dreams along with Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Snowfur, Skywatcher, and Cloudstar in StarClan. Spottedleaf tells Leafstar that Whitestorm is Snowfur's son, and was the former deputy of ThunderClan. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into The Wild :Whitestorm is a senior warrior of ThunderClan, and his apprentice is Sandpaw. :Whitestorm is assigned to accompany Lionheart to bring Rusty, a kittypet whom Bluestar offered training to, back to camp. When he meets Rusty, Lionheart introduces Whitestorm as a senior warrior of ThunderClan, and Whitestorm tells Rusty that he has heard a lot about him. :He remarks to Bluestar that he was impressed how well a kittypet could keep up with Clan cats. Bluestar is glad that Whitestorm is showing him around the camp, but when Longtail sees Rusty's collar, she wishes she had told Whitestorm to take it off him. :Rusty gets his apprentice name - Firepaw. When Sandpaw taunts Firepaw upon meeting him, Whitestorm reminds his apprentice not to be so harsh to Firepaw. He then orders Graypaw and Firepaw to get some rest. :Frostfur's kits are stolen, and Spottedleaf is killed. Most of the Clan believes that Yellowfang - a former ShadowClan cat, is responsible, as she had escaped after the kits were taken. Firepaw and Graypaw go to retrieve them, and they meet up with Whitestorm's patrol, who is leading them into ShadowClan territory. Whitestorm realizes that this is what Bluestar meant when she said he may find a friend out there. :Whitestorm has trust in Firepaw to lead the way. When Ashfur, Nightpelt, and Dawncloud accompany Yellowfang to the ThunderClan cats, he allows his patrol to take part in the attack on the ShadowClan camp. He participates in the attack - and when he sees Firepaw, so outraged that he was ready to kill Clawface, the warrior who Yellowfang confirms killed Spottedleaf and took the kits, Whitestorm reminds him of the warrior code, which states that in order to win a battle, you do not need to kill your enemy. :ThunderClan wins the battle, and Nightpelt thanks Whitestorm. Whitestorm offers Nightpelt a moon of peace, and Nightpelt promises Whitestorm that none of his warriors will trespass in his territory. Yellowfang comes back with the ThunderClan cats back to camp - and they have the kits, as well. Bluestar greets them, and thanks Whitestorm, but Whitestorm disregards it, telling Bluestar that it was thanks to Firepaw and Graypaw that they have the kits. Bluestar believes that they deserve the full status of a warrior due to what they had done, and Bluestar grants them the names of Fireheart and Graystripe. : Fire and Ice :When Fireheart and Graystripe are keeping their vigil, Whitestorm is the one to tell them it was over. :After ThunderClan returns from the Gathering, Sandpaw asks Whitestorm why ShadowClan would want WindClan's territory. He replies saying that ShadowClan weren't as weak as they thought they were, and Nightpelt had more ambition than any cat had expected. :When Bluestar tells Fireheart and Graystripe to journey and bring WindClan back, Whitestorm wishes StarClan to walk with them. :He is seen again waiting near the entrance of the camp with Longtail, preparing for a patrol, and calling Sandpaw over to join. Whitestorm is with Tigerclaw when he told Fireheart that Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw should be assessed. He tells Fireheart that Cinderpaw is a keen apprentice, and that he's sure she'll bring a lot of prey back for the Clan. :He approaches Fireheart and Graystripe, to tell Graystripe to rest, as he is still sick with a cold he received while falling into the river. :Fireheart goes on a patrol with Sandpaw the next day. The following day, Whitestorm suggests they can check out the RiverClan border. :Whitestorm goes out on a hunting patrol with Graystripe and Brackenpaw. When Fireheart says he was getting something from Yellowfang for a bellyache, he tells Fireheart to go hunt afterward, because they can't have lazy warriors hanging around the camp. Fireheart thinks that what Whitestorm would say if he didn't come home with any prey couldn't be worse than Graystripe meeting secretly with Silverstream. :Whitestorm's and Darkstripe's apprentices become warriors, taking the names Sandstorm and Dustpelt. :Onewhisker arrives at the ThunderClan camp and asks for help, as RiverClan and ShadowClan are both attacking WindClan's camp. Bluestar agrees to help and sends two parties of warriors to their aid. Tigerclaw takes Darkstripe, Mousefur, Longtail, Dustpelt, Fireheart, and Onewhisker on the lead party, while Whitestorm leads the second party with the rest of the ThunderClan warriors. Forest of Secrets :Whitestorm is first seen curled up, asleep, with the other senior warriors in the center of the bush in the warriors' den. He then pads up to Bluestar, asking her if she would tell the other Clans they were sheltering Brokentail at the Gathering. She replies that she wouldn't. :Whitestorm is given another apprentice, Brightpaw. :When ThunderClan is trying to get to the Gathering, but unable to due to the river flooding, Whitestorm tells Bluestar that ThunderClan territory is lower on the other side of the stream, and that the only way they can get across is to go through and onto ShadowClan's territory. :Bluestar orders Whitestorm to lead a patrol to renew the scent markers along the RiverClan boundary. Fireheart then orders Whitestorm and his patrol to come back, as they are in the heap of the battle, and they have very few warriors and apprentices in camp, as they are on patrols. :When Willowpelt announces that she is having kits, Fireheart notices Whitestorm looking at her proudly, and thinks that he must be the father. :He fights very hard against Tigerclaw and the rogues when they attack ThunderClan. When Fireheart tells the Clan about what Tigerclaw did, Whitestorm asks Bluestar what they are to do with Tigerclaw. Whitestorm fails to get Bluestar to come out of her den after Tigerclaw is exiled. :Whitestorm is a very popular choice for the new deputy. He shows no remorse at not being chosen, though, when Fireheart becomes deputy instead, and asks him right away what he wanted for him to do. Rising Storm :Whitestorm is often seen encouraging Fireheart, who is struggling with his duties as deputy. :When Darkstripe asks who is leading the sunhigh patrol, Whitestorm calmly tells him that Fireheart would tell them who when he came back from hunting, clearly reluctant to be stirred by Darkstripe's hostile and annoyed tone. When Fireheart is having trouble deciding who goes on the evening patrol, Whitestorm states that he would like to lead the evening patrol. Fireheart nods, and the rest of the patrol leaves, leaving only Fireheart and Whitestorm. Fireheart thanks and tells Whitestorm that he should have planned the patrols sooner, but Whitestorm tells him that it will be easier, and that everyone was just used to Tigerclaw telling them exactly what to do, and when. :Whitestorm tells Fireheart that Brindleface thinks that her kits are ready to become apprentices, and that she hadn't told Bluestar yet because she hadn't visited the nursery for a long time. Whitestorm asks Fireheart if Cloudpaw was out hunting for the elders, and he said yes, but didn't know what was taking him so long. When Cloudpaw returns at sunset with little prey, Fireheart becomes angry at him, but Whitestorm calmly tells Fireheart that Cloudpaw will eventually learn. :When Fireheart has to go to Highstones with Bluestar, Longtail comments saying that Fireheart is no Tigerclaw, and Whitestorm defends Fireheart telling Longtail that it's good that he isn't. He is left in charge of the camp during Gatherings and when Bluestar and Fireheart go to Highstones as he is the most senior warrior. :He accompanies Fireheart to find Runningwind's body. :He spends most of his time with Bluestar, due to the fact that she is still shaken about Tigerclaw's treachery. He appears concerned for Bluestar's wellbeing, and tells Fireheart that perhaps the elders, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur can bring back some river water for her, since she will need to drink a lot in the heavy heat. His mate, Willowpelt, gives birth to his kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit though they are not named in this book. :He makes it across the river to accompany his Clan during the fire. When the ThunderClan cats return to their territory, he is seen sitting outside Bluestar's den, keeping guard with Mousefur. On seeing Fireheart passing, he explains that the warriors had instructions from Cinderpelt. Fireheart notices his eyes are red rimmed and that his pelt is still stained with the smoke. He tells Fireheart how the Clan is, and asks who Fireheart thinks should be sent out on a dawn patrol, to keep Tigerclaw away from the Clan. His conversation with Fireheart ends when he tells the ginger tom that Bluestar is asleep, and Fireheart bounds away to call a clan meeting. A Dangerous Path :At the next Gathering, Fireheart has to take Bluestar's place, and afterwards, Whitestorm tells him that he spoke well. :When Longtail asks if ShadowClan are mad for letting Tigerstar lead their Clan, Whitestorm says that they were not mad at all, and that Tigerstar must have seemed like a gift from StarClan after how weak they were after the deadly sickness. :When Whitestorm returns from the dawn patrol on the ShadowClan border, he tells Fireheart that there was no scent of ShadowClan but there were trampled undergrowth and pigeon feathers near Snakerocks. He also said the whole place reeked of dog, and told Fireheart to make sure his patrols are cautious around that area. :Then when Fireheart lets Brightpaw and Cloudpaw go hunting together right after they went on the dawn patrol, Whitestorm says he wishes he had their energy. :Whitestorm is surprised with Fireheart when he finds out that Fireheart went to WindClan against his leader's orders. :When Fireheart tells to Whitestorm that he had arranged a peaceful meeting of the two Clans, Whitestorm is very shocked that he would disobey the leader's orders, but he doesn't refuse to do what Fireheart asks him to do and agrees that it is a much better alternative than fighting with WindClan. :Whitestorm is left without an apprentice when Brightpaw is attacked by the dogs. At the end of the book he is told by Fireheart to help Bluestar get to Sunningrocks. The Darkest Hour :He apologizes to Fireheart for not watching Bluestar at Sunningrocks, as he blames himself for her death. Later, he is appointed deputy by Firestar, who comments that Whitestorm's earnest surprise at getting the position is part of why he was chosen; he never expected the position. :Throughout much of the book, he is the cat in charge of the camp while Firestar is away. It is stated by Sandstorm that Firestar couldn't have chosen a better deputy. :Sorrelkit, his daughter, is poisoned with deathberries by Darkstripe. The next day he tells Firestar that she is awake. When Darkstripe is driven out, he asks if they are allowed to chase him from the territory if they see him. :When BloodClan comes to the forest, he obeys orders to prepare with his normal calm efficiency, but privately asks Firestar if the cost of fighting BloodClan might be too high, because even if they win, they could be left with very few survivors. He says he hopes to fight his hardest, since he's at the age where many would have become an elder. It is noted that he was speaking as if he wouldn't return from the battle. Firestar tells him there is no nobler warrior than him in all the forest. :Before the battle with BloodClan, he says he was honored to serve as deputy to Firestar, hinting that he knew that he would die. :He is attacked and wounded fatally by the BloodClan deputy, Bone. He is killed before Bone is attacked and killed by Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw, avenging Whitestorm's death. Just before he dies, he tells Firestar that he had known that Graystripe was the cat destined to be his deputy. After he dies, Firestar immediately names Graystripe deputy, in honor of Whitestorm's wishes. :Whitestorm seemed to know all along that he was going to be killed in the battle with BloodClan, but he still followed his leader loyally and went to fight for his Clan. :He is seen among the ranks of StarClan after Firestar loses his first life. He looked much younger and stronger than when he had been alive. In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse :He is seen as a StarClan warrior talking to Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf about telling the kits what the prophecy meant. When Spottedleaf asks where Bluestar is, he says she was with him a moment ago. Spottedleaf says that they all must hope that they use their powers wisely for ThunderClan, but Whitestorm says that since their powers are so great, that they should not only be used for ThunderClan, but for the other Clans too. :When Yellowfang and Bluestar start to argue, Whitestorm says that they all may disagree on some matters, but the good thing is that the kits respect and listen to their warrior ancestors. He also says that no cat is born so wise that they can't learn from their elders, and that they must guide them wherever they can. He also appears briefly to Jaypaw when he visits StarClan's territory. Long Shadows :When Shiningheart, Braveheart, and Brightspirit appear in StarClan to meet Jaypaw, Whitestorm greets them warmly, saying that it has been a long time since they have met. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :When Jayfeather is with Yellowfang, Whitestorm is seen with Lionheart, Snowfur, and Mosskit in StarClan. He is sharing tongues with Lionheart. The Last Hope :Whitestorm is seen when Jayfeather goes to find Flametail, and Jayfeather tells him how the Clan is doing. As Spottedleaf and Jayfeather trek onwards to cross the ShadowClan boundary in StarClan, Whitestorm tries to stop them, saying that the ShadowClan cats will drive them back, but Jayfeather continues to go, saying that this is too important. :He is later seen when Jayfeather gathers up as many ThunderClan cats in StarClan as he can. Jayfeather finds him stalking a mouse, then asks him to help gather the rest of StarClan. When Goosefeather asks Whitestorm what's going on, Whitestorm shrugs. Later, he is seen fighting alongside Graystripe against Dark Forest warriors. When Graystripe greets his old clanmate, Whitestorm reminds him that it's a battle, not a reunion. :Later, when Graystripe tries to help Firestar fight Tigerstar, Whitestorm pulls him back reminding him it's Firestar's fight, not his. In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc Shattered Peace :Whitestorm appears to Ravenpaw when the loner falls asleep next to the Moonstone, along with Bluestar and Spottedleaf. He greets him warmly, and assures him that ThunderClan will help him and Barley since the two helped them in the battle against BloodClan. The trio soon leave, and Whitestorm wishes Ravenpaw good luck, alongside Bluestar and Spottedleaf. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Whitestorm is first mentioned by Brightheart in "Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw." Brightheart says that Whitestorm would be angry that they had left without permission, but would be proud when she and Swiftpaw saved the Clan. :Whitestorm is listed in the "Significant Leaders" section of ThunderClan. He is appropriately listed as the first of Firestar's deputies. :In "Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death," Snowfur says that she wishes she could have been there to raise Whitestorm, and see his warrior ceremony, but she watched his ceremony from StarClan. Because of her early death before raising Whitestorm, Snowfur announces that she will raise Mosskit in StarClan, since she remembers well how to raise kits, and adds that she misses it. Moonflower, Owlstar, and Brambleberry, as three of the spirits discussing Mosskit's fate, agree the she would make a fine choice for raising Mosskit. Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions how Bone killed Whitestorm, but was taken down by a group of apprentices shortly after, saying that anyone who knew Whitestorm well would have joined in to avenge his death. Code of the Clans :In "Who Goes There?: Whitestorm Teaches Border Tactics", he is teaching Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Firepaw about the borders. Whitestorm tells Dustpaw to stop tormenting Firepaw and tells Sandpaw that borders aren't suppose to be perfectly straight. Battles of the Clans :Tigerstar mentions him when he is giving the reader a tour around The Forest Territories. At Fourtrees, he points out the rock where Whitestorm was killed by Bone, the BloodClan deputy, and how some apprentices avenged his death. The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Scourge’s and Bone’s page that Bone took the ThunderClan deputy Whitestorm’s life. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :Fireheart and Whitestorm close in on Tigerclaw quickly as the latter escapes. During the battle, Whitestorm is said to fight bravely, but along with Mousefur and Fireheart, are outnumbered by ShadowClan. :During the fire, Whitestorm remarks that Patchpelt and Halftail were still in camp. As Fireheart goes to find Bramblekit, he tells Whitestorm and Darkstripe to make sure the rest of the Clan reaches the river. Sandstorm offers to come, but Whitestorm informs her that she couldn't, as they were short of warriors, and that they needed her to make sure the Clan got to the river. Ravenpaw's Farewell :When Ravenpaw tries to teach Riley and Bella about the warrior code, he recalls Whitestorm. The black cat remembers how kind and patient Whitestorm had been, and how the white warrior tried to make Ravenpaw's apprenticeship much more bearable. :After Ravenpaw makes it to SkyClan, Whitestorm, along with Bluestar and Lionheart, come to visit Ravenpaw in his dreams. Whitestorm says that StarClan has never forgotten Ravenpaw, and they are always watching over him, and they have rejoiced in the happiness that Ravenpaw has found with Barley. He apologizes for not being able to spare Ravenpaw the pain he felt when he was in ThunderClan, although Ravenpaw tells Whitestorm, Bluestar, and Lionheart that he wouldn't have changed a thing. :As an apology, the three StarClan cats offer to give Ravenpaw his warrior name, as they feel it should have been done long ago. Ravenpaw objects to the name, as well as the offer to join StarClan once he dies, and he declines their offer, saying that he has a friend that he must wait for. Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Bluestar understand, and the three StarClan cats part ways. Trivia *He has mistakenly been described with blue eyes in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, and Rising Storm. *He has WindClan blood, and possibly SkyClan. *Whitestorm was the only cat Bluestar trusted in the last three books of The Prophecies Begin. *Whitestorm was originally not related to Bluestar. This is changed, however, when Whitestorm is revealed to be the sole kit of Snowfur, Bluestar's sister. *Although being listed as the father of Ashfur and Ferncloud on the offical Warriors website, the trees on there have been confirmed to be non-canon. While Vicky admits that it is possible he could be their father, in her heart, she doesn't believe it's true.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Willowpelt: Sons: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Daughter: :Sorreltail: Mother: :Snowfur: Father: :Thistleclaw: :Poppydawn: Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Unnamed tom: Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Unnamed she-cat: Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Half-Aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Aunt: :Sweetbriar: Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Granddaughters: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafkit:Kate's Blog :Honeykit:Kate's Blog Great-Grandson: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larkkit:Kate's Blog Cousins: :Pinestar: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Tigerstar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Molepaw: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Molewhisker: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Weißpelzfr:Tornade Blanchecs:Bílý vichrfi:Valkomyrskyru:Буранnl:Witstormes:Tormenta Blancait:TempestaBianca Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Spottedleaf's Honest Answer characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters